User talk:Sentoryu Raven
Shen Gaoren Guides... http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Shen_Gaoren_Guides Ok, I don't care if I insult the authors of the info there, but those guides ****ing SUCK. A whole of unorganised, meaningless walls of text that have the punctuation and spelling of a 3 year old! It makes my blood boil when I see how amateurish those guides have been written... I was wondering SR... should I even bother trying to fix that? It would be a whole damn job to get that over there changed into a decent guide. >_> Artemis Paradox (talk) 08:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Code I found it on another wiki, it's cool ;D Mckrongs 02:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Can I ask too? How do you put images without uploading them here? poetic yea, its me. found something very interesting Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. `'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door - Only this, and nothing more.' Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore - For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore - Nameless here for evermore. And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating `'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door - Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; - This it is, and nothing more,' Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, `Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; - Darkness there, and nothing more. Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!' This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!' Merely this and nothing more. Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning, Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before. `Surely,' said I, `surely that is something at my window lattice; Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore - Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; - 'Tis the wind and nothing more!' Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore. Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door - Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door - Perched, and sat, and nothing more. Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore, `Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly, Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore; For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door - Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door, With such name as `Nevermore.' But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only, That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered - Till I scarcely more than muttered `Other friends have flown before - On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.' Then the bird said, `Nevermore.' Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken, `Doubtless,' said I, `what it utters is its only stock and store, Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore - Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore Of "Never-nevermore."' But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling, Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door; Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore - What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore Meant in croaking `Nevermore.' This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core; This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er, But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er, She shall press, ah, nevermore! Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor. `Wretch,' I cried, `thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore! Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' `Prophet!' said I, `thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! - Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted - On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore - Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' `Prophet!' said I, `thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore - Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn, It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore - Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' `Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked upstarting - `Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted - nevermore! long-yes awesome-yes You should credit the brilliance of the man who wrote this! Edgar Allan Poe. He was a pretty troubled guy, and he used metaphors up the shinghum to express it in this poem - at least I truly believe so. Many of the things here I felt in the past - metaphorically, so it's easy for me to relate and understand why he wrote certain things. (talk) 00:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) edgemaster what does this skill do? Littlekill3r 13:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) okay okay so can you get bot to unban me please?--Naruga warrior 21:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) GS Charge crap You just explained, what i was trying to prove to her in the first place. And SHE is the one who says that videos aren't valid proof, so according to her im still wrong and shes right(shes says that the GS in Tri auto releases at its most powerful point, which it doesn't, it takes timing to get a 3rd level charge which appears and disappears in a split second if you look at the video I posted.)AkamulbasX 21:25, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Anything wrong yo? It's a bit sad for me to see that you're not coming here anymore...anything happened? Mckrongs 11:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Dont forget it SR :3 Well yea 3 days <_< bot ...... talk page box i wanted to know how you got that box for when you talk in someone's talk page. if you dont know what i mean, here are some examples: Artemis Paradox's talk thing with the dragon picture and Vesuvius's green one with the potion. it you dont know what im talking about, i have some real examples on my talk page from when Vesuvius was telling me some stuff. Iyarkonan 02:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) shen gaoren guide ah, ok. ill fix it. it may take a while to make it better, but when i finish, i will tell you, ok?Dragons... will we need more heroes to fight them, or not? 00:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC)